


Derrière l'objectif

by OhBonny



Series: Dans l'objectif [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Friends to Lovers, Harry veut devenir critique, M/M, One Shot, Photographer Louis, Photography, Prequel, Romance, Student Louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBonny/pseuds/OhBonny
Summary: Louis est un jeune photographe talentueux mais caractériel. Il a eu le coup de foudre pour le regard d'Harry, qu'il tente de capturer lors d'une séance photo plutôt catastrophique...Quand à Harry, il est passionné d'art et aime énormément les photos de Louis, qu'il admirait de loin jusqu'ici, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui le pousse à accepter de jouer les modèles... Mais il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux et encore moins d'une personne aussi désintéressée par tout ce qui n'a pas de rapport avec...la photo, la photo, toujours la photo.Préquel de "You, Through the Lens Only (A travers l'objectif)". On suit ici la relation de Louis et Harry peu après leur première rencontre, avant qu'ils ne soient en couple.





	Derrière l'objectif

 

_\- Harry…?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Tout va bien ?_

_\- Euh..hum, oui enfin je- je crois_ . _Je fais quelque chose de mal ?_

 _\- Non non. Hum, juste..essais de te détendre, ok ?_ Je lui souris pour le mettre un peu plus à l’aise. _Pas de pression._

 

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, il souffle, fait craquer ses doigts.. Il se tient trop droit. Il a le regard perdu, et je vois bien qu’il essaie de trouver un point à fixer mais là...là il a juste l’air de… Je détourne les yeux de l’objectif.

 

_\- Ok. Regarde moi Harry._

_\- …Ok._

_\- Non pas l'objectif, concentre toi sur mes yeux._ Mais il détourne le regard.

 _\- Ehm, Louis tu sais- c’est vraiment pas- je suis vraiment pas à l’aise avec tout ça je- je sais pas trop ce que tu as cru en me voyant mais…je suis pas modèle. Je suis critique à la base, enfin j’essaie de me faire un nom, je savais pas que c’était sérieux cette histoire de photo et euhm, en fait pour être honnête je m’étais dit en venant que ce serait une occasion pour- ehm.._ Il me regarde, finalement. _Je voulais savoir si- …Louis ?_

_\- Hm ?_

_\- Tu peux arrêter de prendre des photos juste- une seconde ?_

_\- Non. Mais continu, je t’écoute, t’en fais pas._ Je feints encore un sourire.

 

Je comprends pas pourquoi les couleurs sont aussi pourries, c’est tellement fade. Je comprends pas. Il a des yeux incroyables, ils sont... Je _sais_ que je tiens quelque chose alors pourquoi ça rend rien ? Je comprends pas.

 

…Je voudrais qu’il arrête deux secondes de parler, j’ai bien compris qu’il voulait m’interviewer en venant ici. Ça été plutôt clair quand je l’ai vu passer la porte du studio avec un bloc et un dictaphone, je suis pas idiot. Seulement moi j’ai été très clair, je l’ai pas pris en traître, je lui ai proposé de faire quelques photo et rien de plus. Mais la lumière de ce putain de studio pourri rend rien du tout.

 

Putain.

 

Et ses commentaires toutes les cinq secondes m’aident pas à trouver la solution.

 

_\-  [...] et on pourrait faire une pause pour parler de ta façon de-_

_\- Harry ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Ne baisse pas les yeux s’il te plaît. Regarde mes yeux, ou n’importe quoi mais pas le sol._

_\- Ehm..ok. Mais comme je disais, tu voudrais pas [...]_

 

Je regarde ma montre, 16h. Dans vingt minutes il fera trop sombre. Putain, je déteste l’heure d’hiver, les journées sont trop courtes, ça laisse le temps de rien. Pourquoi je bloque comme ça ? J’arrive à rien, impossible de mettre la main sur le problème.

 

Putain de regard. Putain de vert. Je comprends pas. Je regarde encore l’écran pour faire défiler le diapo des centaines de photo que j’ai prise depuis deux heures, elles défilent, et c’est tellement...médiocre. On voit rien, pourquoi ça rend rien ?

 

_Fait chier._

 

- _Harry !_ Là je perds mon calme. _S’il te plaît arrête de parler d’accord ? Je vais pas faire ta putain d’interview, j’ai pas le temps pour ça alors décroche et REGARDE MOI._ Et merde. Je ferme les yeux, j’essaie de souffler doucement. _...S’il te plaît._

 

Merde…Voilà j’ai perdu mon calme. Il me fixe pendant quelques secondes et tout ce que j’espère c’est qu’il ne le prenne pas - trop - mal. Mais il soupire, il se lève et je crois que c’est foutu.

 

_\- Je crois que je vais y aller._

_\- Non !_ Fait chier. _Écoute je suis désolé, je me suis emporté mais c’est juste que-_ Je suis nul. Vraiment, je suis nul, je suis incapable d’en sortir une d’à peu près correct. _Harry je voudrais juste prendre une bonne photo mais j’arrive à rien. C’est pas de ta faute. Reste encore, juste pour -_ je regarde encore ma montre - _vingt minutes ? Après je te laisse tranquille et tu me reverra plus jamais mais laisse moi essayer de faire au moins une bonne photo._

 

Il me regarde, il me regarde franchement, il me regarde juste comme la semaine dernière, ça me fait encore ce...ce _truc_ , exactement comme quand il s’est présenté à moi.

 

Je le sens dans mon ventre, dans le bout de mes doigts, je le sens...partout. Ce _truc_.

 

Ça doit être l'instinct, non ?

 

J’ai à peine le temps de prendre une rafale qu’il détourne encore le regard... Fait chier.

 

_\- Écoute, on fait une pause et ensuite-_

_\- Non la lumière va…_ Je soupire. _Harry, juste vingt petites minutes ? S’il te plaît. Je répondrais à tes questions après, ou tout ce que tu veux_ . Il ouvre la bouche pour dire autre chose mais je l’interrompt. _Juste, regarde moi, regarde moi et-_

 _\- Alors un café. Juste un café, et “vingt petites minutes” c’est pas grand chose de toute façon, si ?_ Je souris intérieurement au “pas grand chose”, mais je reste concentré et j’essaie de pas partir en vrille alors qu’il continu d’essayer de me convaincre de lâcher cette séance pour un putain de café. Je déteste le café en plus.

 

L’air de rien je continus de prendre des photo, et je zoom au max sur ses yeux cette fois. Je déteste les gros plans, je trouve ça facile, mais bon, qui sait ? Au point où j’en suis.

 

\- _En ce moment j’ai pas vraiment de temps en dehors de la photo, alors…_

_\- Ok alors, je reviens un autre jour pour tes photo, comme ça on peut aller prendre un café maintenant ? T’as l’air d’être sur les nerfs franchement, je pense que pour aujourd’hui c’est foutu._

_\- Si t’as le temps pour des photos un autre jour, je propose qu’on profite des vingt minutes qui restent pour que j’essaie de trouver un début de solution à mon incapacité à prendre une photo correct, et tu me laisse le temps de faire une séance efficace une prochaine fois ?_

_\- Louis-_ Mais je le laisse pas terminer, je décroche de l’objectif et je le regarde franchement.

 _\- Je sais que je peux être très, très con._ Je commençais à me triturer les doigts mais je me reprends, je plonge mes mains dans mes poches. _Hum..on me le dit souvent, et si t’es critique alors tu sais ce qu’on dit sur moi, sur mon arrogance etc., rapport à mon âge etc. etc… -_ Et cetera, et cetera… _Mais quand je dis qu’en ce moment j’ai pas vraiment de temps en dehors de la photo c’est pas exagéré, ou en tous cas j’ai pas envie de perdre mon temps en dehors de la photo._ Je vois- je pense, qu’il s’agace, et il se mord l’intérieur des joues. Mais j’essaie pas de jouer l’artiste inaccessible et prétentieux, le truc c’est que je suis étudiant, j’ai presque pas de revenus et pour garder ma bourse je dois fournir un travail monstre en plus de mes projets perso. Et avec ça il y a mes concours de fin d’études qui arrivent, et qui dit concours, dit argent à la clef, et j’ai besoin d’argent si je veux pouvoir espérer me consacrer juste à mon travail pendant plusieurs mois sans m’inquiéter.

 

Je peux pas m’empêcher de sourire un peu, en le passant en revu… Avec ces airs de bourgeois qui a pu se payer une école de journalisme à vingt mille l’année et sa montre de luxe au poignet, je m’attends pas à ce qu’il comprenne ce que c’est.

 

 _\- Alors je suis désolé_ \- je reprends - _le prend pas mal mais pas de café pour moi._

 

J’allais me pencher pour retrouver l’objectif, mais je pense à un truc. Un truc évident.

 

Un truc de _débutant_.

 

Je suis trop con, le fond va pas du tout, c’est peut-être juste ça ? Évidemment que c’est ça ! Je fais le tour de l’atelier - c’est un studio photo qui sert aussi d’atelier aux étudiants en stylisme - pour trouver un tissus de couleur plutôt chaude. Un marron, rouge, grenat..peu importe. Un truc pour faire ressortir le vert, c’est le bleu du mur qui tue son iris.

 

 _\- Mais, je me demande Louis… Qu’est ce que tu compte raconter dans tes photos si tu passe ton temps enfermé dans un studio ?_ Il dit doucement, avec une pointe d’ironie. Je vais lui répondre quand mes yeux se posent sur une nappe bordeau. Je vire tous les crayons et autres trucs des cours d’avant pour la prendre. Il me faut un truc pour l’étendre et l'accrocher derrière maintenant…

 

Il se racle la gorge et me rappelle sa question.

 

 _\- Écoute, laisse tomber d’accord ? Je vis pas en ermite, je suis juste vraiment trop occupé en ce moment. On finit cette séance et tu repasse la semaine prochaine pour une deuxième. Et ce sera ok pour le café_ . _Un de ces jours._

_\- Un de ces jours ?_

_\- Ouais, si je trouve un peu de temps-_

_\- Ok alors je vois pas pourquoi moi je prendrais de mon temps pour toi._ Je me retourne pour le regarder.

_\- Quand t’as accepté de venir aujourd’hui t’as pas précisé qu’il fallait que je te donne un truc en échange._

_\- Ben je le fais maintenant. Une seule interview et je te fous la paix avec ça, on programme même quelques autres séances, si tu veux. Alors ?_

 

Je mâchouille ma lèvre, j’ai envie de protester pour le principe parce que vraiment, je déteste parler avec des journalistes. Et ça m’énerve qu’il soit aussi sûr de lui, qu’il est autant d’aplomb à revendiquer ce qu’il veut, ses conditions. Il m’énerve.

 

Et puis j’ai donné qu’une seule interview et tout ce que ça m’a apporté c’est de passer pour un petit con prétentieux.

 

Mais ce qu’il propose est quand même à mon avantage, alors j’accepte.

 

\- _D’accord._

 

J’ai finis par trouver de quoi accrocher le tissu bordeau derrière lui, et c’est vraiment beaucoup mieux. C’est mieux, mais pas encore ça.

 

De toute façon la lumière commence sérieusement à mourir, ça sert à rien.

 

\- _Bon…_ Je le regarde. _Je crois pas qu’on puisse faire plus aujourd’hui, alors on va s’arrêter._

 

Harry… A des fossettes.

 

Il vient de sourire de toute sa figure en entendant qu’on avait fini, et il a des fossettes.

 

- _Bien ! Hum, alors je propose qu’on aille dans le petit café à deux rues ? J’y suis allé une ou deux fois, c’était pas trop bruyant._

 _\- Ok, comme tu veux._ Je range mon matériel avec soin, je prends mon temps. J’aurais aussi aimé regarder les photos que j’ai prise dans l’ensemble et surtout les dernières, mais je me dis que plus vite on terminera l’interview plus vite je pourrais revenir - le studio ferme dans trois heures.

 

Et puis avoir du recule, c’est bien.

 

*

 

Au début, c’est un peu bizarre, je suis pas à l’aise. L’endroit est bien, il avait raison c’est plutôt calme, mais c’est lui qui…

 

J’ai du mal à me l'admettre mais l'article de ce journaliste à qui j’ai accepté de parler et qui m’a littéralement descendu m’a touché. Il ne s’en est pas pris à mes photos mais ce qu’il a fait ressortir de moi était… C’était pas ce que je suis. Pas du tout même.

 

Je suis mal à l’aise au départ, parce que je reste sur mes gardes, j’essaie d’anticiper les questions qu’il pourrait me poser et réfléchir à mes réponses, peser mes mots, tout ça.

 

Mais… Je sais pas depuis combien de temps on est assis là et il m’a posé quasiment aucune question sur mes photos. Ou moi - enfin mon travail.

 

\- _Je te ferais aimer le café tu verra._ Il sourit en reprenant une gorgée.

\- _J’aime seulement l’odeur, mais le goût je peux pas._

 _\- Y’a quelques années je suis allée à Venise avec des amis, et je t’assure que le café là-bas n’a rien à voir, mais vraiment rien, avec celui d’ici. Il est beaucoup plus doux._ Je hoche les épaules.

 _\- Je rêve d’aller en Italie…_ Et Venise. J’aimerais tellement voir le Palais des Doges. Et les ateliers des derniers souffleurs de verre à Murano, aussi. Putain, je ferais des milliards de photo, partout, de tout.

\- _Le Palais des Doges c’est un des trucs plus beaux trucs que j’ai pu voir._

 _\- Arrête, dis pas un mot de plus je vais vraiment te détester._ Je plonge ma tête dans mes bras. Je l'entends rigoler un peu.

 

Je l’ignore et je garde ma tête dans mes bras alors qu’il commence à me décrire chacune des salles qu’il a pu voir, en insistant sur chaque détail, ou presque…

 

\- _Et la lumière ?_ Je relève la tête. _On…on dit que c’est une des rare- une des seules architectures qui embrasse aussi bien la lumière quelque soit l’heure de la journée._ Il secoue lentement la tête, en souriant.

_\- Honnêtement, c’est la ville entière qui épouse la lumière à la perfection. Tout le temps._

 

Je soupire doucement, j’en rêve de cette ville. C’est tellement cliché, mais j’en rêve. Je sais que je peux pas vraiment me plaindre. Y’a trois ans grâce à une bourse assez prestigieuse j’ai pu aller en Inde, et en Russie aussi, cette fois grâce à celle qui était un peu mon mentor et qui m’en avait donné l'opportunité en me proposant de l’accompagner. Mais l’Italie… Venise, j’en rêve.

 

Je replonge ma tête dans mes bras.

 

_\- Louis..?_

_\- Je te déteste._ Je marmonne. _Mais…continu de raconter._ Parce qu’il raconte bien, je l’admets.

 

Il a une voix…agréable. Je l’aime bien. Et il s’attache aux détails, avec les bons mots, la manière de les décrire, et c’est- c’est juste...agréable.

 

Il continu de m’emmener là bas, je lève de temps en temps les yeux mais j’ai du mal à le regarder. Ces yeux me frustrent, ils me déconcentrent, ils ont dû changer trois fois de nuance de vert en l’espace de… J’en sais rien, je sais pas depuis combien de temps on est là.

 

Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu’on est là ?

 

On en vient finalement à parler de Rome, il y est pas allé mais aimerait bien comme moi. Je suis forcé de me redresser quand on parle des sculptures de la ville, et qu’il met… il met Raphaël devant Michel-Ange. Ça me brûle littéralement la bouche.

 

On se dispute un peu là-dessus mais pas trop longtemps, il y a des trucs qui devraient pas être sujet à débat à mon avis, alors je lui interdis de prononcer à nouveau le nom de Michel-Ange parce qu’il ne le mérite pas.

 

Il rit souvent, il se penche un peu en avant et rigole, hoche la tête. On continu de discuter, et il me dit que je suis différent de ce qu’il imaginait, de quand je suis en studio, un appareil à la main.

 

\- _C’est à dire...différent ?_ Je me remets un peu sur mes gardes.

\- _Hum… Ben, t’es plutôt- plutôt souriant. Vraiment souriant._ Il sourit. _Tu devrais faire ça tout le temps._

 _\- J’aurais l’air...stupide, si je souriais tout le temps_.

 _\- Nan._ Il secoue doucement la tête. _Ca...crois moi, non, Louis._

 

Je me racle la gorge, et je détourne les yeux avant de me forcer à me re-focaliser parce que...pourquoi je détournerai les yeux ? Je sais pas pourquoi on parle de ça, je sais même pas de quoi on parle et…

 

\- _T’avais pas des questions, au fait ?_ Je viens de remarquer qu’il n’a même pas allumer son dictaphone.

 _\- Euh...si._ Mais il regarde devant lui sur la table, puis sa sacoche posée par terre. _Merde._ Il prend dedans son dictaphone, le pose sur la table, l’allume et regarde l’heure. _Waw, ah merde, euhm… Louis je vais devoir y aller, je suis vraiment désolé, j’avais rendez-vous avec ma directrice de thèse._

_\- Ah, non c’est pas grave, euhm, il est quelle heure ?_

_\- Bientôt 19h30._

_\- Quoi ? Merde… Je voulais retourner au studio, pour regarder les photos._ Merde, pourquoi j’ai jamais de montre, aussi ? Fais chier. En plus j’ai laissé tout mon matériel là bas, je pensais pouvoir revenir. Et on est vendredi, j’aurais pas accès au studio avant lundi…

 

Je me lève en remettant ma veste, il prend son téléphone et le porte à son oreille, surement pour appeler sa directrice, je sors mon portemonnaie-

 

\- _Nan nan Louis, t’en fais pas c’est pour moi._ Mais je dépose ma part quand même.

 _\- C’est bon._ Je prends mon sac et je lui tends la main. Il hésite, un fragment de seconde, et prend ma main. Enfin il la serre, il serre ma main. _T’as mon numéro, alors hum, envois moi tes disponibilités pour les photos, moi c’est quand tu veux._ Je me mords la lèvre, je reprends ma main et je me reprends moi-même; j’ai dit ça super vite, comme si j’avais hâte - de le voir - c’est pas ça, je veux juste- je veux prendre des photos de ses yeux. C’est tout. _Maintenant que j’ai compris ce que je faisais mal, je te promets de… de faire plus vite._

\- _Pas de soucis Louis, moi je te promets d’être plus… coopératif ?_  

\- _Okay. A la prochaine, alors._ Il sourit, puis détourne les yeux. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux… Je réajuste mon sac, et je sors du café.

 

*

 

La photo est arrivée tard dans ma vie, finalement. Parfois ça me rend triste quand j’y pense. J’ai jamais eu beaucoup d’amis, ni de passion, je faisais pas d’activités au lycée, je faisais parti d’aucun club non plus, pas de talent spécial.

 

Les autres me trouvaient bizarre, ils étaient pas spécialement hostiles, juste distants, comme moi je l’étais aussi sans doute avec eux…  

 

Bref, je regardais les gens. C’est ce que je savais faire. Je regardais tout, tout le temps, je faisais aucune activité ni sport parce que n’avoir rien était le truc que je préférais. Avoir tout le temps du monde pour regarder et penser à ce que je regardais, sortir de moi-même et focaliser sur un objet, une personne, une vue, et essayer de comprendre.

Le problème c’est que je savais pas quoi, exactement. Je savais pas quoi faire de ce que j'accumulais d’images et de points de vu et de perspectives, et de tout ce que ça produisait en moi. J’étais coincé avec aucun moyen d’agir sur ce que je regardais. Je regardais, et c’est tout. Et ça me rendait triste, ça me frustrait, je me renfermais.

 

Alors, parfois je me dis que j’aurais pu avoir l’impression de faire partie du monde, agir avec les gens, sur les choses, si on m’avait mis un appareil entre les mains. Je me serais pas sentie aussi…loins de tout. A l’extérieur. En dehors. Tout seul.

 

J’ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens pensent les photographes comme des gens presque omniscients, qui ont cette "hauteur", que les autres n’ont pas, un genre de "recule" sur sur ceux qu’ils photographient. Moi la photo me donne l’impression - et peut-être que c’est que ça - de faire partie de quelque chose, à ma façon. De donner quelque chose, et de recevoir aussi. De communiquer, et échanger. Je me sens vivant, j’agis enfin, j’ai de l’impact autant que les gens ou les choses m’impact, c’est la plus belle sensation qui existe.

 

Mais il reste quand même une chose. Le sentiment d’être seul, la-dessus la photo n’aide pas vraiment. Je veux dire, une fois l’appareil posé, c’est comme si… Tout redevenait vide, en quelque sorte. Je me retrouve à l’extérieure, tout seul.

 

Parfois l’idée seule m’empêche de respirer. Et peut-être…

 

Peut-être qu’elle m’empêche aussi de m’endormir la nuit parfois.

 

*

 

_\- Au fait, je sais pas ce qui t’as fait pensé ça mais je suis pas journaliste tu sais ?_

 

On s’est retrouvé dans le même café que la première fois. Le studio n’ouvre que dans deux heures mais il a insisté pour qu’on puisse se retrouver avant et faire une interview, une vraie. J’ai accepté pour etre réglo avec lui, et pour qu’on commence là séance dans de bonne condition, enfin surtout pour que lui soit plus détendue que l’autre fois.

 

Cette fois il a allumé son dictaphone après s’être installé et a commencé d’abord par des questions bateau. Je m’en plains pas, je préfère ça à des trucs qu’il pourrait déformer ensuite, ou j’en sais rien.

 

_\- Non ?_

_\- Je termine mon mémoire sur l’art contemporain. J’étais étudiant en histoire de l’art et j’ai jamais fait de journalisme mais je... Je voudrais être critique, si possible. Et j’en ai déjà fait quelques unes, enfin tu vois. Alors, hum… Je suis pas vraiment un pro mais je- je voudrais… Je te connais bien et, enfin je te suis- je veux dire je suis ton travail depuis super longtemps. Je… Je connais biens tes photos et j’espère juste rendre justice à ton travail, et- enfin sans prétention hein, c’est juste que j’aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, hum, ce qu tu fais._

 

Je me demande un peu pourquoi il me sort tout ça d’un coup, mais je souris parce qu’il a l’air un peu...embarrassé, maintenant.

 

 _\- Hum, merci. Enfin, c’est euh…_ Okay donc maintenant c’est moi qui me met à bafouiller... _C’est gentil._ Il sourit, avec sa bouche, avec ses yeux, et il reste un moment à me regarder, comme ça et… Je détourne les yeux pour prendre une gorgée de thé. Je l’entends se racler doucement la gorge.

 _\- Alors… Si tu veux bien j’aimerais parler un peu de ce que tu as fait en Russie ? C’est une des séries que je préfère._ Je le regarde à nouveau et je hoche la tête, il a l’air d’avoir repris confiance.

 

Il me pose des questions beaucoup plus pointues, autant sur la technique que l’esthétique, et sur des choses auxquels, je dois l’avouer, j’avais pas forcément pensé. Alors j’essaie de prendre mon temps pour chaque réponse, parce que j’ai l’impression qu’il a vraiment réfléchie à chaque question de son côté, ça me met un peu la pression, mais bizarrement je me détends un peu lus aussi.

 

Finalement, on en revient aux photos plus récentes et ce que je fais actuellement, et c’est plus confus parce que je sais pas vraiment où je vais en ce moment, justement. J’aime bien ce qui se dessine de mes derniers tirages, mais je sais pas ce que ça donnera.

 

\- _J’ai fait des photos de euh… De trucs, dans l’eau. Mais-_ Je hausse les épaules.

_\- Quel genre de trucs ?_

_\- Hum...des membres, et des fleurs, et- enfin des membres avec des fleurs, pardon. Et l’idée c’est qu’ils soient qu’à moitié immergés, avec un éclairage complètement saturé pour la partie noyée, tu vois ? Vraiment un plein éclairage, éblouissant, et c’est super difficile parce que la lumière passe mal dans l’eau, j’ai du prendre des spot lumineux qui servent pour le théâtre et le cinéma, c’est dingue. Et donc pour la partie en surface après l’avoir développé je travaille les couleurs à la mains, avec l’aide d’une amie qui fait de la peinture sur photo, je sais pas si tu connais ?_ Il hoche un peu la tête. _Mais c’est discret et ça reste réaliste. Et l’éclairage global est plus chaud, moins... Moins éblouissant. Moins dur. Parce que… hum, je sais pas, je voulais qu’en surface on soit- que les membres soient moins exposés. Protégés. Hum.. Ouais. Voilà. J’en suis là mais je te promets que ça rend vraiment bien, c’est pas… L’ensemble reste naturel même si l’image est énormément retravaillée. Je le fais très peu d’habitude mais je sais pas j’avais envie de faire quelque chose de nouveau, alors. Ouais, voilà._

_\- Quand tu parles de membres, tu veux dire quoi exactement ?_

_\- Ah- euh, je prends juste une partie du corps des modèles dans le cadre. Ça fait plein de fragments, plein de membres. Des mains déjà, parce que ben… Les mains c’est dingue, c’est toujours dingue à photographier. Mais y’a aussi des épaules, des nuques,  et ça c’est intéressant parce qu’il faut un moment avant de comprendre à quel objet on a affaire exactement, tu vois ? Enfin, quelle partie du corps. C’est perturbant, un peu- un peu bizarre mais j’aime bien. Hum, y’a aussi des bras, des bassins, des pieds, des poitrines, le trucs c’est de trouver les bonnes positions pour arriver à la compositions que je m’impose, à moitié dans l’eau et cetera et cetera…_

 

On discute des couleurs, et comment Danielle - c’est l’amie qui m’aide - et moi on fait plus exactement pour peindre sur les photos, et d’autres choses.

 

Chaque fois j’appréhende qu’on en vienne à des questions sur ma vie personnelle, mais jamais il y vient. Il reste...très professionnel, justement.

 

\- _Une dernière question, un peu bateau mais je peux pas ne pas la poser… Hum, comment tu trouve l’inspiration ?_ C’est vrai qu’elle est bateau, mais il me faut quand même quelques secondes pour réfléchir et y répondre.

 _\- Partout._ Cette réponse est nulle, mais je préfère être honnête. _En ce moment je vais à beaucoup d’expo, c’est bien pour développer ce que j’ai en tête, ça aide. Le cinéma aussi._

_\- Des expos photo par exemple ?_

_\- Non. Ça jamais, enfin pas quand je commence un truc nouveau c’est trop… j’aurais peur d’être influencé et de reprendre des choses sans m’en rendre compte, tu vois ? Non c’est plutôt des expo… De tout en fait. Ouais, tout sauf la photo._

\- _Pas loin d’ici il y en a une, c’est du dessin sur partition de musique._

 _\- Ah bon ?_ Il hoche la tête, et il commence à faire glisser le bout de ses doigts autour de la coupelle, sous sa tasse de café vide.

_\- Je suis passé devant en rentrant après notre café. Elle a l’air vraiment bien._

_\- Je... Je connais pas trop la musique._ Et du coup je meurs d’envie d’y aller. _C’est du contemporain ?_

_\- Je sais pas, j’en sais pas plus, je suis juste passé devant._

_\- Oh, okay._

 

Il y a un court silence, mais juste assez pour ne pas qu’il devienne gênant.

 

_\- Tu veux y aller ?_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- On y va ? A l’expo._ Il ajoute, juste avant de prendre sa tasse de café la porter à sa bouche et en faire glisser la dernière goutte.

 

Là encore, il me faut un temps de réflexion, que je ne m’explique pas trop. La réponse est évidente.

 

 _\- Non, je voudrais vraiment qu’on fasse les photos. Si tu veux bien._ Enfin il me l’avait quand même plus ou moins promis.

 

Il s'accoude sur la table, les mains jointent, en se penchant exagérément en avant. La table entre nous est plutôt petite, et nos visages se toucheraient sans doute si je me penchais aussi.

 

Et… Je sais même pas pourquoi je pense à ça.

 

Il est énervant. Il fait encore son truc avec ses yeux. Me fixer. Il me fixe. Et il dit rien, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Et je refuse de détourner les yeux. Maintenant il sourit, en plus. Pas jusqu’à dévoiler ses fossettes, juste du coin de la bouche, les traits plus relâchés d’un coup. Comme..satisfait ?

 

 _\- Tu rougis._ Il murmure, ou il chuchote, et- et je crois je sursaute. J’en suis pas sûr, peut-être- peut-être que j’ai pas bougé, ou juste… Intérieurement. Je vais répondre quelque chose, n’importe quoi parce que je peux pas ne pas _\- Il fait beau, y’a plein d’endroits à visiter, ou se ballader, c’est dommage. Il faut vraiment que tu fasse ces photos en studio ?_ Et il recule  - juste un peu -, il appuie sa tête contre la paume de sa main. Toujours tout proche. Toujours à me fixer.

\- _Non._

 

Sans doute que la réponse est venue trop rapidement, et que j’avais pas besoin de secouer la tête dans le même temps non plus, mais d’un seul coup ne pas me retrouver en studio avec lui me semble vraiment important. Crucial. Nécessaire.

 

Pour les photos. C’est seulement à cause des photos.

 

Parce qu’à l’extérieur ce sera intéressant, avec la lumière naturelle et...directe, ses yeux rendront bien, ça me laissera plein d’options. Ce sera mieux, ce sera vraiment mieux.

 

- _Non, on va aller dans un parc pas loin ça te va ? On peut y aller maintenant, faut que je fume de toute façon._ J’accompagne mes mots en me levant et en attrapant mon sac. Je me dirige vers la sortie sans regarder s’il fait de même.

 

*

 

J’ai lu son article.

 

J’ai bien aimé...

 

*

 

J’ai rencontré Louis il y a cinq mois. Cinq mois, deux semaines. Après une séance supplémentaire il est parvenu à prendre mon regard comme il le voulait. Depuis on se voit plus ou moin régulièrement, pour un café et des expo. Il essaye chaque fois de façon plus ou moins subtile de me faire venir dans dans le studio mais je prends soin de toujours lui donner rendez-vous ailleurs.

 

Louis… Louis, est difficile.

 

À cerner, à capter. Capter son attention est vraiment, vraiment difficile. J’essaie depuis des semaines, des mois en fait, de le convaincre de sortir avec moi - d’en avoir envie. Pas directement évidemment. Surtout pas.

 

J’ai l'intuition voir la quasi certitude que ce serait la mauvaise chose à faire. Il ferait semblant de jamais s’être douté de mes sentiments, il dirait non, il prendrait ses distances et juste comme ça, aussi stupidement, j’aurais laissé passer ma chance.

 

Alors, j’essaie d’être plus subtile que ça.

 

Enfin je pense.

 

J’ai essayé de pas laisser mes sentiments paraître complètement évidents mais les rires nerveux, le sourire que je parviens jamais à modérer un peu chaque fois que je le vois, rougir chaque fois qu’on se touche, accidentellement ou non, me figer de la manière la plus étrange qui soit et plus savoir quoi faire de mes mains quand il pose sa tête sur mon épaule ou contre mon torse, le regarder un peu trop longtemps simplement pour...le regarder. Perdre le fil de mes pensées, bafouiller…

 

Tout ça a probablement pas dû aider.

 

*

 

Harry a vraiment des traits très doux. Il est très expressif, aussi. Sa gamme d’expression du sourire au rire, les grimaces qu’il fait parfois, il se passe vraiment des choses, de ses yeux à sa bouche. C’est pas le cas de tout le monde, c’est pas non plus bien ou mal, mais vraiment agréable, je suppose, quand on est photographe. Peut-être aussi que ça l’est pour moi, plus personnellement… Ça le rend assez facile à lire ; déception, agacement, impatience, concentration, excitation, ennui, et...d’autres trucs. Quand il me regarde, sa manière de le faire, je vois… Je vois d’autres genre de trucs passer sur son visage.

 

En tout cas, parce que j’ai tendance à être un peu méfiant, c’est agréable d’être avec quelqu’un d’aussi évident quatre-vingt dix pourcent du temps.

 

Là… Il est gêné, que je sois en train de le regarder fixement depuis plusieurs minutes à pas deux mètres de lui. Il fait quand même de son mieux pour garder les yeux rivés sur les sculptures face à lui. Je sors mon appareil et j’essaie quelques photos, pour sentir un peu la lumière du lieu, même juste, sentir. Sentir le lieu. Lui, ici, dans ce lieu. Qu’est-ce que je peux en tirer ? Qu’est ce que je peux montrer ?

 

Il va étonnamment bien avec l’endroit. C’est une galerie avec un espace muséal typique. Beaucoup d’espace entre chaque vitrine, qui exposent des statuettes en ivoire. D’une pièce à l’autre les tons sont très clairs. Murs, sols, plafonds, les oeuvres elles-mêmes. Les pièces sont plutôt petites, la hauteur sur plafond aussi. C’est calme. Jamais de musique de fond dans des endroits comme ça, évidemment. Et il y a très peu de monde, la sculpture ça attire jamais beaucoup.

Bref, on ose à peine se déplacer, on n’ose rien toucher - en réalité on ne peut pas, même si c’est écrit nulle part et que personne ne nous prévient en entrant. On le sait juste, c’est le lieu qui fait ça. Il produit cet effet là. Et il y aurait plein de façon de décrire cet endroit: chiant, fade, pompeux… Mais j’aime bien voir le meilleur, des gens ou des lieux alors c’est pas ce que je vais retenir. C’est pas non plus ce qui correspondrait à Harry.

 

Je retiens la délicatesse. On ose à peine bouger, parler, toucher, parce que tout parait tellement...délicat. Les traits d’Harry sont délicats. Du grain de sa peau aux boucles qui retombent près de son visage jusqu’à sa façon de se mouvoir. Délicat, c’est un adjectif qui lui va assez bien.

 

- _On passe dans la prochaine pièce ?_ Je propose. _Les plus belles sont là bas, elle sont vraiment minuscules tu va halluciner._

\- _Comment tu… T’es déjà venu voir l’expo ?_ Je hoche la tête, avant de prendre une photo du plafond. Il a rien de particulier, c’est juste pour sa couleur elle est intéressante, je veux la garder quelque part au cas où. _Mais pourquoi...pourquoi tu me l’as pas dit ? On serait aller voir autre chose..._ Il l’air embêté, même un peu triste, et il se passe la main dans les cheveux.

\- _C’est pas grave, t’avais envie de la voir._ Il soupire un peu, mais il hoche la tête. Ça me fait sourire, je pensais pas que ce serait si dramatique... Je regarde de nouveau mes photos.

 _\- Merci, mais la prochaine fois, dis moi ? J’aime bien quand on…_ Je relève les yeux.

 _\- ...Quand on ?_ Il me reste plus beaucoup de batterie alors j'éteins l’appareil.

\- _Hum, tu vois, quand on...découvre des trucs- ensemble. ...En même temps. J’aime bien._ Je souris encore, il est bizarre des fois.

\- _Okay, Harry._ Je pose ma main sur son poignet en le devançant pour l’entraîner dans la pièce suivante.

 

Je veux tellement qu’il voit celles avec les pierres incrustés, il déteste les trucs chargés, il a plein d’avis tranchés du genre, Harry. J’ai envie de voir si ça le fera changer d’avis. J’y arrive souvent. Et je commence à croire que je suis quelqu’un de plutôt convaincant, avec lui au moins.

 

*

 

Comme d’habitude, on prend un verre après l’exposition, dans un café près de chez moi parce qu’il préfère toujours m’accompagner plutôt que l’inverse.

 

\- _Bon okay, mais te moque pas de moi._

_\- Jamais je me moque de toi, toi par contre…_

_\- Une maison._

_\- Une maison ?_

_\- Ouais._

_\- D’accord, c’est… C’est inattendu, mais-_

_\- Une maison, dans laquelle je pourrais aménager une vraie chambre noire, une pièce spécialement conçue pour mes photos, c’est trop compliqué dans un appartement._

_\- Ah, okay je vois -_ Il rigole - _Désolé Lou mais ça compte pas alors…_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- J’avais précisé un rêve ou la chose que tu veux le plus au monde, non relié, à la photo… Une chambre noire, c’est assez lié à la photo à mon avis._

_\- Non, pas… Pas directement._ Je m'affale un peu sur la chaise.

 _\- Tu peux vraiment penser à rien d’autre, hein ?_ Il secoue la tête, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. _La photo c’est tout pour toi._

\- _Voyager. Faire le tour du monde._

 _\- Hm, pour faire des photos du monde entier c’est ça ?_ Je me renfrogne un peu, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

_\- Non, pas forcément. Je m’intéresse aux gens aussi, tu sais._

_\- A travers ton appareil._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Tu t’intéresse au gens à travers ton appareil._ Je trouve pas quoi répondre tout de suite. Il a tapé juste, il a… Il a tapé dans l’essence de la photo, ce que ça représente pour moi. _Si t’étais dans l’impossibilité d’apporter un appareil-_

_\- J’en achèterai un là-bas, un pourri, j’ai pas forcément besoin de-_

_\- D’accord mais imagine ne pas pouvoir prendre de photos du tout, ça reste ton rêve ?_ Sans trop besoin de réfléchir… Non. C’est un peu agaçant, d’accord, d’être aussi prévisible mais bon. Il rigole encore un peu. _Hey c’est pas une critique, honnêtement c’est aussi ce que j’aime chez toi._

_\- Bon, et toi ? Ton rêve, ou la chose que tu veux le plus au monde ?_

_\- Actuellement ou dans l’absolu ?_

_\- Dans l’absolu évidemment Harry. Mais maintenant je suis forcé de répondre “les deux”, puisque t’as visiblement deux réponses en tête et que je veux savoir..._ Je souris. Il se mord la lèvre, en passant sa main dans les cheveux, et regarde du côté de la fenêtre un moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

 _\- ...Nan, l’actuel je préfère le garder pour moi. Pour l’instant._ Si c’était mon genre, j’insisterais.

_\- D’accord. Alors, dans l’absolu ?_

_\- Dans l’absolu avoir ma galerie. Une galerie seulement pour les artistes qui débutent…_ Il hoche la tête. _Je crois que c’est ça mon rêve._

_\- Ça serait bien, je te vois bien là dedans._

_\- Merci. C’est un projet pour dans quoi, dix ans ? Environ. Le temps que je me fasse un nom, un réseau, que j’ai les fonds… Enfin tu vois._

_\- Ouais._

_\- Où est-ce que tu te vois dans dix ans ?_

_\- Je sais pas, j’ai pas… J’aime pas vraiment me projeter à ce point, aussi loin. Toi ? A part la galerie._

_\- Hmm… Marié, peut-être. Ou dans une relation sérieuse en tout cas. J'espère. Une maison, un salaire correcte, je me vois quand même bouger beaucoup, même si c’est vrai que ce sera compliqué avec une galerie, mais… J’aimerais bien. Voilà, c’est cliché mais c’est comme ça que je me vois dans dix ans._

_\- Pourquoi…_ Je soupire un peu, je devrais peut-être pas dire ça, je veux pas non plus faire le connard, mais c’est tellement cliché, il a raison.

_\- Pourquoi quoi ?_

_\- Pourquoi tu t’imagine marié, avec quelqu’un et tout le package avant même de l’avoir trouvé ? Si tu le ou la trouve. Je veux dire, c’est tellement bizarre, finalement tu cherche la personne qui tiendra dans ce truc qu tu- Que plein de gens s’imaginent. Je sais pas, vous avez déjà tout le film en tête et c’est comme si- comme si les gens devaient passer un casting et-_

_\- Louis,_

_\- Ce que je veux dire c’est que c’est pas dans cet ordre que ça devrait se passer. Je trouve._

_\- D’accord, mais…qu’est-ce qui te dit que j’ai personne en tête ?_ Je souris.

_\- Y’a personne, je le saurais depuis le temps.  T’es vraiment transparent Harry, tu sais ?_

_\- ...Pas tant que ça à mon avis._

[...]

 _\- D’accord, si tu le dis._ J’y crois pas une seconde. _Et si cette personne veut pas les mêmes choses que toi ?_

 _\- Ben…_ Il se met à sourire, et termine sa bière. _Peut-être que je suis trop sûr de moi._ Il hausse les épaules. _Ou peut-être que je le suis pas. On verra._ Et là dessus il se lève. _Je vais y aller. J’ai eu une semaine chargée, je suis un peu fatigué._

 _\- ...D’accord. Hum, moi je vais rester un peu, je vais faire des photos dans le coin, ça fait longtemps._ Il hoche la tête.

\- _Fais quand même attention hein ?_

 _\- C’est bon, Harry…_ Je le salue. _Rentre bien._

 

*

 

On frappe bruyamment à la porte. Je suis au lit, avec de la fièvre, le nez pris, les oreilles qui bourdonnent, qui que ce soit je veux qu’il ou elle arrête et s’en aille, par pitié.

                  

Sauf que ça s’arrêtent pas… Je me lève tant bien que mal en emportant la couette avec moi, enveloppé dedans pour aller ouvrir. Et c’est...

 

_\- Louis ?_

- _“Louis”...? C’est tout ce que t’as a dire ?_ Il a l’air...énervé. Mais moi je suis vidé, j’ai la grippe, la gorge prise, surement de la fièvre… _Et pourquoi t’as pas de sonnette ? Qui n’a pas de sonnette Harry ?_ Je l’ignore, je retourne m’allonger sur mon canapé, à défaut de mon lit qui me parait beaucoup trop loin après tout cet effort.

 _\- Entre._ Je marmonne quand même, même s’il a pas attendu mon invitation.

- _Harry !_

 

Il est très énervé.

 

- _...Lou ?_

 _\- Je t’ai attendu !_ Il est tellement calme, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne bruyant. ll est toujours très bruyant quand il s'énerve. _Tu crois que j’ai que ça à faire ? J’ai mes photos, Harry -_ Louis et ses photos… - _C’est TOI qui voulait y aller en plus !_ Et il fait de grands gestes avec ses bras, et ses joues rougissent, le bas de son cou aussi… Je suis sûr qu’il est en train de faire tout ça, là tout de suite. Si j’avais les yeux ouverts j’adorerais le regarder.

 _\- Lou, j’ai besoin de-_ Et...merde. Je plaque ma main sur ma figure quand je réalise. J’ai oublié. On devait aller à cette expo, c’était prévu depuis une semaine mais j’ai complètement oublié. Je le regarde _. Merde, je suis désolé… Je suis malade depuis avant-hier et ça m'est complètement...complètement sortie de la tête._

 

Les traits de son visage se dé-crispent doucement. Çà aussi c’est joli à voir. Louis…il est toujours tellement beau.

 

Il se rapproche de quelques pas pour se retrouver juste à côté du canapé.

 

\- _Bon...mais t’aurais pu appeler._

_\- Mais j’avais oublié, j’ai-_

_\- Non, je te parle pas de ça. T’es malade depuis trois jours, t’aurais pu me le dire... Qu’est ce que t’as mangé ? Tu peux même pas rester debout, t’as pas pu cuisiner je paris._ Bon. Il est moins énervé mais toujours énervé. _T’es allé chez le médecin au moins ?_ Il soupire. Je grimace, y’a un silence, et… Le son de sa voix monte de nouveau… _J'hallucine, n’importe quoi Harry t’as plus douze ans-_ J’attrape son poignet en me tournant sur le dos pour qu’il retombe sur moi et je roule encore sur le côté, je l'entraîne pour qu’il se retrouve coincé entre moi et le dossier du canapé, en l’enveloppant tant bien que mal dans la couette.

\- _Je suis trop fatigué Louis, j’ai mal à la tête, la gorge, tu pourrais...j’ai besoin de calme, juste...  juste cinq secondes, d’accord ?_

 

Sans y penser je glisse mes mains sur son dos, sous son tshirt, et je respire plus près de son cou en refermant les yeux.

 

Et… Eh bien, je pensais honnêtement qu’il allait se relever et partir, aussi simplement que ça et comme il est venu. C’est ce que Louis ferait. Enfin ce qu’il est du genre à faire. Mais je l’entends soupirer, toujours dans mes bras, et bientôt il y a plus aucun bruit dans la pièce.

 

A mon réveil, en plein milieu de la nuit à en juger par la lumière bleue, il est parti. Et il y a une soupe. Une soupe dans un bol cartonné, que je reconnais comme celui du restaurant en bas de chez moi.

 

*

 

Lou - Teasdale, une amie de longue date - m’emmène dans le balcon pour qu’on puisse s’entendre, on a commencé à parler de mes photos, celles du projet sur lequel elle m’aide, avec les membres et l’eau et les fleurs…

 

J’allume ma cigarette alors qu’elle regarde les prises sur mon appareil. Son avis m’importe vachement alors ça me stresse toujours un peu quand elle fouine comme ça mais je la laisse faire.

 

\- _Hum, certaines rendront mieux en grand format, avec la bonne lumière, enfin tu sais…_

 _\- Y’en a beaucoup d’Harry aussi, vous faite un projet ensemble ?_ Comme on passe pas mal de temps ensemble je les ai présenté y’a quelques semaines.

_\- Ah, non non c’est juste des trucs que je prends quand on est ensemble._

_\- Wow...elles sont pas mal._

_\- C’est dingue ce qu’il est photogénique aussi, sous n’importe quel angle, n’importe quelle lumière, tout ce que tu veux, c’est… t’as vu ses yeux ?_

_\- Hm._

\- _Et ses mains aussi._

_\- C’est vrai que t’aime bien les mains._

_\- Les siennes sont… Elles sont dingues, il a des longs doigts et assez fins comme les musiciens, tu vois ? Et elles sont super expressives. Comme lui. Il parle pas beaucoup avec les mains mais elle bougent bizarrement parfois, elles sont… Elles sont vraiment belles, élégantes, douces,-_

_\- Douces ?_

_\- Ouais enfin pas- pas au touché, c’est pas.. C’est ce qu’elles dégagent, je veux dire._

_\- Hm._

_\- J’avais fais des photo de ses yeux en studio, je te les ai pas montré ?_

_\- Nop._

_\- Elles sont incroyables. Je les regardais l’autre soir et je les ai trouvé encore plus incroyables qu’il y a des mois, quand je les ai prises. Je le connais mieux maintenant mais à ce moment là je savais pas- j’avais pas vu à quelles point elles sont justes, tu vois ? C’est des plans de ses yeux mais juste ça, juste ses yeux, son regard, c’est déjà un portrait._

_\- Tu va les exposer ?_

_\- J’en sais rien, je suis pas sûr qu’il accepterait. Il est pas super à l’aise quand je le prends en photo en plus._

_\- Hm._

[...]

 _\- ...Tu peux...tu peux arrêter de faire ça ?_ Elle arrête pas de me donner des “hm” pour réponse, elle me regarde du coin de l’oeil en faisant défiler les photos, elle...je sais pas j’ai une impression bizarre.

\- _Quoi ?_

_\- Tu sais._

_\- Je voudrais pas te…_ Putain… elle doit pas aimer pas les photos. _C’est pas vraiment mes affaires…_

_\- C’est bon, vas-y._

_\- T’aurais pas un faible pour lui ?_

 

Hein ?

 

 _\- Quoi ?_ C’est pas...Pas du tout à ça que je m’attendais. Je reprends mon appareils de ses mains par réflexe, j’enfile la sangle autour de mon cou - c’est une réaction bizarre, je m’en rends compte après coup, mais...ça me gène un peu qu’elle regarde ces photos vu ce qu’elle vient de dire. _Non on est amis._

\- _C’est juste qu’à ta manière de parler de lui...on pourrait croire que-_

_\- Que quoi ?_

_\- Ben que…_ Elle penche un peu le tête en me regardant et puis elle hausse les épaules. _Non, tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, c’est pas mes affaires, et ces trucs m’intéressent pas. Je t’ai trouvé différent, en fait, et lui il a des cœurs dans les yeux en te regardant alors-_

_\- Quoi ? Lou c’est n’importe quoi, on est amis, on s’apprécie juste, et puis je sais pas on- on aime un peu les mêmes trucs mais c’est pas-_

_\- Je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais notre projet, enfin c’est surtout le tien -_ Elle marmonne - _traîne depuis des semaines… Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi, t’as un peu la tête ailleur non ?_

_\- C’est… C’est pas ça du tout. C’est pas...ça a rien à voir avec Harry, je prends toujours des plombe pour tout, je suis à fond au début et puis je m'essouffle mais éventuellement je m’y remets, je fonctionne toujours comme ça, y’a rien de nouveau._

_\- Hm._

_\- S’il te plaît, arrête de faire ça._

_\- Là, moi tout ce que j’entends c’est que tu fais des photos de lui depuis des mois, sans te lasser..._

_\- C’est pas-_

 

C’est pas ça du tout.

 

*

 

Louis était bizarre depuis quelques jours. Plus distant, il me regarde un peu étrangement aussi, comme s’il y avait un truc qu’il voulait me dire, ou qui le travaillait.

 

...Alors quand il se plante devant moi d’un coup, quand on a terminé de déjeuner dans son studio, je sais pas vraiment à quoi m’attendre, mais je suis prêt à l’entendre.

 

_\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi t’es toujours comme ça ? Avec moi, je veux dire._

_\- Comment ça…?_ Je l’incite à préciser...

 

Il ne le fait pas.

 

\- _Tu- t’es pas…_ Il s’interrompt, je l’observe en long et en large et... Louis qui hésite, Louis...gêné, ça arrive assez rarement - et ça me fait un peu craquer aussi. Mais je me fais surprendre quand il relève les yeux, avec son regard franc - et même un peu...accusateur ? - que j’essai de soutenir sans avoir l’air déstabilisé et sans laisser transparaître comme j’aimerais l’embrasser à cette seconde précisément. Et...en général. Mais c’est pas la question. C’est vraiment pas la question. _Hum...jemedemandaisjustesit’étaispasamoureuxdemoi -_ Il  prononce ces mots vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très rapidement - ... _Ou, je sais pas trop ?_

 

Il dit ça, et je suis complètement pris de court. J’avais envisagé qu’il s’en soit rendu compte, mais pas qu’il oserait poser la question comme ça, aussi frontalement. Un très mauvais calcule quand y pense une seconde, en fait. Je mords ma lèvre, machinalement, j’hésite.

 

J’hésite, j’hésite, et à chaque seconde je le vois s’agacer un peu plus. Il soupire et j’entends sa frustration. Ou alors...autre chose ?

 

De l’inquiétude ? De l’appréhension.

 

...C’est seulement maintenant, c’est à ce moment que je réalise que _ça_ , ce qui se passe entre nous, pas seulement moi et mes sentiments, mais _tout ça_ le fait peut-être paniquer, vraiment paniquer. Et je le _vois_ paniquer, même s’il donne le change, parce qu’il a le regard trop honnête pour arriver à complètement le cacher. Il joue avec ses doigts parce qu’il est nerveux, rien qu’en posant la question, en attendant la réponse. Et il rougit - juste un peu.

 

Parce qu’il connaît la réponse.

 

\- _Non._

 

Eh ben _… w_ _ouah_.

 

J’ai l’impression que l’univers tout entier est ralenti par l’épaisseur du mensonge qui vient de passer mes lèvres. Je crois que rien n’a jamais sonné aussi faux, sortant de ma bouche. Jamais...

 

Mais Louis me regarde toujours, avec une appréhension toujours évidente sur son visage et c’est vraiment difficile, de mentir dans ses conditions. Je devrais probablement pas, de toute façon, même si ça voudrait dire laisser passer définitivement ma chance.

 

\- _Bien sûr que non._ Je répète.

 

Je sais que c’est mal, mais impossible de me résoudre à ça pour l’instant.

 

Aucun de nous ne bouge pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’il hoche doucement la tête, en souriant.

 

Et c’est vrai ce qu’on dit, il faut être deux pour faire un mensonge. Et c’est assez frustrant qu’il rende les choses aussi simples si je suis vraiment honnête.

 

\- _Et toi ?_ Je peux pas m’en empêcher.

 

Les mots flottent dans l’air, et ça dure bien quelques secondes.

 

_\- ...Moi ?_

 

_\- Ben...puisque tu me pose la question. Je sais pas, tu l’es ?_

 

Je me demande...pourquoi le bleu de ses yeux paraît si transparent. ...C'est peut-être la lumière du matin ? Ou alors-

 

\- _Peut-être._ Les mots passent ses lèvres, le bleu disparaît sous ses paupières alors qu’il regarde...la table ?...son café ?...mes mains. Un couleur rose, ou rouge naît sur ses pommettes, ses joues, et c’est… _Un peu._ Forcément une blague. J’ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu’il vient de dire, que tout m’échappe un peu plus. _J’en sais rien, mais Lou pense que [...]_

 

Mais j’en ai...strictement rien à faire de ce que “Lou” pense, je parviens même plus à l’écouter vraiment. Rien à faire, pourquoi est-ce qu’il parle d’elle ? Maintenant c’est moi qui suis frustré, et agacé, quel abruti. Je suis un abruti.

 

\- _Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ?_ Il a un mouvement de recule, presque imperceptible.

 

Mince...trop brusque ?

 

Reste calme, Harry…

 

Maintenant il regarde ses mains.

 

\- _Ben...je sais pas, j’ai jamais..._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- J’ai jamais été amoureux._

 

Si je le connaissais pas aussi bien maintenant tout ce que j’aurai entendu c’est sa nonchalance habituelle, mais il l’est pas. Il est pas détaché, il est hésitant.

 

 _\- ...Jamais ?_ Après une seconde il hoche la tête. _D’accord, alors…_ Je peux entendre les battements de mon cœur dans mes tempes. Je m’emballe, mon cœur s’emballe… _Qu’est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?_ Je murmure, c’était pas l’intention.

\- _Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_\- Quand...quand on est ensemble._

_\- Je- j’aime bien ça...Hum, être avec toi, te prendre en photo._

_\- D’accord mais y’a plein de gens avec qui t’aime être j’imagine._ Il croise les bras en détournant les yeux.

 _\- Ben qu’est ce que tu veux que je te dise._ Il dit ça comme si c'était moi qui avait posé sur la table que je pourrais être amoureux.

 

Ce que j’aurai du faire. Mais je suis un abruti.

 

\- _Louis, si t’es pas sûr de toi alors-_

_\- Je peux gérer._

 

Hein ?

 

- _Quoi ?_

 _\- Ça changera rien à...tu sais, nos trucs. Notre relation. ça changera rien, je vais gérer sans me faire de film -_ De quoi il parle putain - _et ça finira par passer, quoi que ce soit._

_\- ...Louis._

_\- C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne les sentiments non ? Je sais pas, ça va ça vient et-_

 

Je réalise pas vraiment quand je me lève, quand je m’approche de lui juste assez pour sentir son souffle, _presque_ le sentir, sentir son parfum, assez près pour que mes lèvres touchent les siennes. Je réalise pas vraiment quand je l’embrasse. C’est déjà la seconde qui suit, et il a sa main sur mon torse pour me tenir à distance, même s’il ne me repousse pas. Elle est juste, posée là.

 

\- _Alors pourquoi…_ Ses lèvres sont douces. _Pourquoi est-ce que t’as l’air au bord des larmes Lou ?_

 _\- Et pourquoi tu m’embrasse ? J’ai dit que j’allais faire avec, -_ il rougit, pas de gêne mais de colère cette fois - _donc t’as pas à-_

 _\- Je suis désolé, je t’ai menti je suis dingue de toi._ Il va dire quelque chose, et il est encore plus rouge de colère mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps. _Je suis vraiment dingue de toi et ça fait des mois, j’arrivais pas à te l’avouer, je pensais que ça gâcherai tout entre toi et moi et-_ Non. C’est pas ça, j’étais juste… _J’avais trop peur que tu ressente pas la même chose. J’avais...j’avais peur de te perdre._ J’avais peur de jamais m’en remettre. _Pardonne moi._

 

Mais je sais vraiment pas ce qui va pas chez moi, parce que sans pouvoir m’en empêcher je me retrouve de nouveu à dix, cinq, deux centimètres de son visage. Et je retrouve le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de ses lèvres, j’en désespérais... J’en désespérais à la seconde où j’ai arrêté et j’ai l’impression d’en désespérer depuis la minute où je l’ai rencontré.

 

Les doigts de sa main contre mon torse froissent mon t-shirt. S’il pouvait me laisser goûter la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne, seulement ça, et je pourrai mourire ensuite. Il pourra me repousser et me rayer de sa vie et me laisser agoniser ensuite. Quand je sens ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, bouger contre les miennes, il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour rester doux et lui laisser le temps. Sa bouche vaut toute la patience du monde mais je suis...je suis désespéré.

...Nerveusement, je mordille sa lèvre, c’était involontaire - je crois - et Louis, ses doigts m’agrippent encore, un son s'échappe de ses lèvres et je peux à peine retenir mes mains, sur sa nuque, sur sa joue, j’ai besoin de le sentir, de le goûter, je le veux tout entier. Je le veux pour le reste de ma vie.

 

Mais il me laisse l’avoir pour au moins quelques minutes et je suis infiniment reconnaissant.

 

_\- Fin -_

 

Le lien de ma fiction Larry en cours...[juste ici](http://somewhere-in-southdakota.skyrock.com/) !

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y a ni point A ni point Z mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à lire le One Shot original...et les autres. J'ai aussi une fiction Larry en cours sur mon blog. Much Love
> 
> (Kudos appréciés !)


End file.
